The Hospital
by Hse Hissie
Summary: Sequel to The Cure for Insanity. Alice is taken to Seattle Mental Hospital but escapes...
1. Escape

**AN - If i had three wishes, 1. to be sporty 2. to get asked out and 3. to be Stephenie Meyer. Sadly none of that will happen so i don't own any of these characters.**

Alice's point of view

The Seattle Mental Hospital was a small block of white flats in the back streets of Seattle CBD. As people walked past it their eyes darted from the large book shop across the street to the fashion designers then back across the busy Wal-Mart. No-one payed any attention to the Hospital and that was fine with the owners.

The insides were whitened with the bleach that was used to clean the place. The volunteers wore black; doctors, white and the patients, grey. The beds were set up into nice even straight rows of 10 and any disturbances were taken care promptly and quietly. The food was boring and it was just a dull place in which to reside in.

People went insane just being in that place watching the white walls twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week until they were released or they passed away.

That was until I came, the 24th of August 1967. I came in a clean white van in which I was held down by two muscular men to prevent me from struggling.

I had been in the van for the last four hours and I was starting to get restless. As the van pulled into the driveway of the Seattle Mental Hospital I decided to make my final attempt at freedom for today, I was desperate to escape now because I didn't know how good the hospital's security was.

I waited until the two guards were looking down at the ground, packing up their stuff for the ride home. I then gently unlocked the back doors of the van so when the van came to a stop I could race out of the van before the guards from the hospital could grab me. The van slowed and then stopped I raced out of the doors and sprinted to the nearest greenery, I kept running, stumbling over tree roots and rocks.

I was lucky that the Hospital was bordered by a state forest; I could lose my followers in a place like these. I stopped to see if I could still hear people when a vision took me over.

_I was waiting for the train at King Street Station; I was wearing the clothes that I wore the day that I escaped from the Hospital. My hair was oily and dirty from me not washing it for a week. I didn't smell as bad as I probably should, thanks to the deodorant that I found lying on the ground of the bathrooms. The train came and I hopped on, bound for the only place I could hope for: home._

My next vision was one that I hoped would not come true.

_I was hiding behind a bush waiting for the guards to give up trying to find me when I felt someone grab my arm. "I found her, guys; we are over near the western corner." The person spoke into his radio. I knew that I had to escape so I brought his arm up to my mouth and bit down hard. He let go with a gasp and I took my chances to sprint away, I dodged past the bushes looking for a safe hiding place. I was so absorbed in my quest for a hiding place that I didn't see the tree root. I tripped and grazed the insides of my arms. Blood pouring down my arms I crawled to a nearby bush and managed to hide in the middle of it. I stayed there listening to any noises around me, until I heard, "I can see you."_

I had stopped next to a tree so I decided to climb it to calm down enough to think clearly about what I was going to do now. I had to stay away from bushes in the western corner of the forest to make sure the second vision did not come true.

I jumped down and headed in what I thought was a south direction although it was hard to tell in the fading light.

In the distance I could hear someone yell, "We should give up soon, the light is fading."

Another voice replied, "I agree; Grant, besides she will come back when she is hungry."

"I am going to stay out for five minutes more then I will go in as well."

I ducked behind a bush to wait out the five minutes before I was free to do what I pleased. After a few minutes I felt something touch my arm, then it dawned on me; I had been running west not south, I was in the western corner and had just walked casually into a trap.

The hand closed tightly on my arm and I heard the statement that rang like bells in my ears, _"I found her, guys; we are over near the western corner."_

My vision was coming true and there was nothing I could do but follow it. I brought the hand towards my mouth and bit down hard, tasting the blood of my captor. The hand suddenly let go of my arm with a gasp of surprise. I took the opportunity and sprinted away trying to not fall.

I was hoping that the next part of my vision would not come true and I was so cautious to not fall over that I did not see the guy in front of me. I ran straight into his open arms. He grabbed me but I struggled, pulling away and spinning around so I faced away from him. Great, I thought to myself, now I have to run again and try to not fall over.

I ran for what seemed like hours not daring to look back to see if the guy had followed me or not. I finally came to a bush that was large enough to hide me so I crawled into the middle of it not caring that the thorns were gouging the skin off the insides of my arms and my legs. The blood was running down my broken skin and making my clothes change colour but I knew that it was worth it.

I stayed curled up in the painful bush until the sky had turned pitch black and the blood had dried in to red blanket over me. The blackness was crowding my vision and I was on the verge of losing the battle for my conscious. I had long decided that I would rather die here instead of getting caught and imprisoned in that horrible place.

I had just given in to the blackness when I heard a man's voice. "Why did she just give up like this?"

James' point of view

I had been searching for the escaped girl for hours and I was just about to give up. My colleagues had given up about five hours ago but I had felt a need to keep looking for the girl. I admitted defeat and slowly started to walk towards the Hospital, my mind played through the two times that I had found and caught her, both of which she had managed to escape from me.

I watched the occasional star that peered through the leafy branches above and sigh, oh boy I was going to get it when I got back to the Hospital; we had let a patient escape. Then the smell of blood hit me.

I could not tell whether it was human or animal blood but I hoped it was animal because there was a lot of it. The scent was coming from the thick rose bush in front of me and I could see dried blood on a lot of the thorns. I looked around but could not find the source of the blood.

A low sigh rang out through the quiet night, I turned back to the bush; the sound had definitely come from there. I then realised what I had missed before. Something had crawled into the middle of the bush to hide but had got cut in the process; I also guessed that it was the escaped girl.

I took my jacket off and used it to push the thorns away so I could pull the girl out. She was unconscious and curled up in a ball with a dark red blanket of blood covering her.

It was as if she decided to stay where she was, no matter the consequences, "Why did she just give up like this?" I asked the trees. Lifting her up I noticed that my shirt buttons were opening her scratches back up.

'Damn,' I thought, I would have to go find a blanket to wrap around her. I gently put her down on the cold damp grass and went back to the Hospital to find a thin blanket.

Walking through the main doors I spotted a thin brown blanket sitting on a chair. I quickly grabbed it and ran back outside to the place where I had left the girl.

There was a thin new layer of blood on her, the cause of which was the buttons of my coat. It didn't really matter because it has just mixed with the other blood.

I wrapped her up with the blanket making sure I did not hurt her more than she already was as I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms. She was so light and skinny that I was positive she was starved and beaten by her parents.

Nearing the forest edge I noticed she was shivering. I wrapped the blanket more tightly around her and using my vampire speed, ran to the doors of the hospital, stopping just short of the video camera mounted on the wall.

The last thing I wanted right now was to be caught and used to medical tests or something, and then I wouldn't be able to look after this poor girl. For some strange reason I felt strongly attached to her and I didn't want to she her hurt anymore that she already had been. The venom was pooling in my mouth at the sight of all her spilt blood but I held off.

Going through the doors I made straight for the medical doctor's office. I probably should have taken her to her preliminary examination room but I was sure she would die without the doctor's help.

The lady at a desk asked what I was doing and I told her, "I found the escaped girl in the forest and she is unconscious from extensive blood loss. Can you please find the doctor immediately or she might die?"

"Sure, I will find him right now." She squeaked as she got up to let me into the next room. I placed the girl now on the exam bed and sat in a nearby chair. I probably should have got back to my work but I felt it to be my duty to stay with her and explain how and where I found her.

I had not been waiting long when the doctor came in.

"I was surprised when my assistant paged me to tell me that you had found the new girl and she needed my help. Wasn't she supposed to go to the psychiatric preliminary examination room before she came to me for a check up?"

"Yes, she was supposed to but she is bleeding heavily from cuts on her arms, legs and stomach. I thought she might bleed out if you didn't fix her up beforehand." I was more worried about this poor insignificant little girl than I was about my job.

"I will give her the check up as well as stitching her cuts up before she goes to psych. However I need to find a guard or male nurse to supervise her behaviour whilst I work. I do not wish her to wake up and attack me if she is violent."

"It is fine, I will stay with her until she gets to her ward," I replied quickly, I did not want to pass her off to someone else just yet.

"Okay then, show me the patient…" I followed him into his office and pointed at the blood covered blanket bundle on the table. "…oh!" he slowly walked over to the table. Lifting the blanket away from the girl, he gasped in surprise at the extent of her injuries. The doctor quickly washed the cuts then stitched and covered them before turning back to me.

"Now she should be taken to the psychiatric rooms. Otherwise both of us will get in deep trouble." He ordered.

I found a wheelchair and put her in it, wheeling her down to the proper room I noticed how thin she was. Hopefully I got put on her case and I could then make sure she got fatter. I waited out side for her to be tested as patiently as I could but it was a struggle.

When she came out she was being pushed by a nurse who spotted me and beckoned to me to take over pushing the girl.

"Could you please take her to Ward 6, bed 9 and get her settled. She won't give you any trouble if she does wake up, she is fairly docile apparently." The kind nurse asked.

Ward 6, Ward 6, I was nearly jumping for joy when she had said Ward 6. Ward 6 was the ward in which I was stationed at and I cared specifically for beds 6 to 10 so I had got my wish. I would be the one caring for her most of the time.

"Sure thing ma'am"

"By the way, her name is Mary Alice Brandon but she is usually called Alice."

Her name rocked through my brain. Alice was the name of my sister who had died of polio when she was young. I knew that I had felt a strong connection with the girl, even before I knew her name. She even looked like my Alice. Yes, I will enjoy looking after this girl, very much.


	2. Blood

AN - If i had three wishes, 1

**AN - If i had three wishes, 1. to be sporty 2. to get asked out and 3. to be Stephenie Meyer. Sadly none of that will happen so i don't own any of these characters.**

James' point of view

I had been searching for the escaped girl for hours and I was just about to give up. My colleagues had given up about five hours ago but I had felt a need to keep looking for the girl. I admitted defeat and slowly started to walk towards the Hospital, my mind played through the two times that I had found and caught her, both of which she had managed to escape from me.

I watched the occasional star that peered through the leafy branches above and sigh, oh boy I was going to get it when I got back to the Hospital; we had let a patient escape. Then the smell of blood hit me.

I could not tell whether it was human or animal blood but I hoped it was animal because there was a lot of it. The scent was coming from the thick rose bush in front of me and I could see dried blood on a lot of the thorns. I looked around but could not find the source of the blood.

A low sigh rang out through the quiet night, I turned back to the bush; the sound had definitely come from there. I then realised what I had missed before. Something had crawled into the middle of the bush to hide but had got cut in the process; I also guessed that it was the escaped girl.

I took my jacket off and used it to push the thorns away so I could pull the girl out. She was unconscious and curled up in a ball with a dark red blanket of blood covering her.

It was as if she decided to stay where she was, no matter the consequences, "Why did she just give up like this?" I asked the trees. Lifting her up I noticed that my shirt buttons were opening her scratches back up.

'Damn,' I thought, I would have to go find a blanket to wrap around her. I gently put her down on the cold damp grass and went back to the Hospital to find a thin blanket.

Walking through the main doors I spotted a thin brown blanket sitting on a chair. I quickly grabbed it and ran back outside to the place where I had left the girl.

There was a thin new layer of blood on her, the cause of which was the buttons of my coat. It didn't really matter because it has just mixed with the other blood.

I wrapped her up with the blanket making sure I did not hurt her more than she already was as I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms. She was so light and skinny that I was positive she was starved and beaten by her parents.

Nearing the forest edge I noticed she was shivering. I wrapped the blanket more tightly around her and using my vampire speed, ran to the doors of the hospital, stopping just short of the video camera mounted on the wall.

The last thing I wanted right now was to be caught and used to medical tests or something, and then I wouldn't be able to look after this poor girl. For some strange reason I felt strongly attached to her and I didn't want to she her hurt anymore that she already had been. The venom was pooling in my mouth at the sight of all her spilt blood but I held off.

Going through the doors I made straight for the medical doctor's office. I probably should have taken her to her preliminary examination room but I was sure she would die without the doctor's help.

The lady at a desk asked what I was doing and I told her, "I found the escaped girl in the forest and she is unconscious from extensive blood loss. Can you please find the doctor immediately or she might die?"

"Sure, I will find him right now." She squeaked as she got up to let me into the next room. I placed the girl now on the exam bed and sat in a nearby chair. I probably should have got back to my work but I felt it to be my duty to stay with her and explain how and where I found her.

I had not been waiting long when the doctor came in.

"I was surprised when my assistant paged me to tell me that you had found the new girl and she needed my help. Wasn't she supposed to go to the psychiatric preliminary examination room before she came to me for a check up?"

"Yes, she was supposed to but she is bleeding heavily from cuts on her arms, legs and stomach. I thought she might bleed out if you didn't fix her up beforehand." I was more worried about this poor insignificant little girl than I was about my job.

"I will give her the check up as well as stitching her cuts up before she goes to psych. However I need to find a guard or male nurse to supervise her behaviour whilst I work. I do not wish her to wake up and attack me if she is violent."

"It is fine, I will stay with her until she gets to her ward," I replied quickly, I did not want to pass her off to someone else just yet.

"Okay then, show me the patient…" I followed him into his office and pointed at the blood covered blanket bundle on the table. "…oh!" he slowly walked over to the table. Lifting the blanket away from the girl, he gasped in surprise at the extent of her injuries. The doctor quickly washed the cuts then stitched and covered them before turning back to me.

"Now she should be taken to the psychiatric rooms. Otherwise both of us will get in deep trouble." He ordered.

I found a wheelchair and put her in it, wheeling her down to the proper room I noticed how thin she was. Hopefully I got put on her case and I could then make sure she got fatter. I waited out side for her to be tested as patiently as I could but it was a struggle.

When she came out she was being pushed by a nurse who spotted me and beckoned to me to take over pushing the girl.

"Could you please take her to Ward 6, bed 9 and get her settled. She won't give you any trouble if she does wake up, she is fairly docile apparently." The kind nurse asked.

Ward 6, Ward 6, I was nearly jumping for joy when she had said Ward 6. Ward 6 was the ward in which I was stationed at and I cared specifically for beds 6 to 10 so I had got my wish. I would be the one caring for her most of the time.

"Sure thing ma'am"

"By the way, her name is Mary Alice Brandon but she is usually called Alice."

Her name rocked through my brain. Alice was the name of my sister who had died of polio when she was young. I knew that I had felt a strong connection with the girl, even before I knew her name. She even looked like my Alice. Yes, I will enjoy looking after this girl, very much.


End file.
